


Smoke and Fire

by deomai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, But they love each other don't worry, Consensual, Dancing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff and Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Illegal Activities, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Blood, Nipple Piercings, Painplay, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Grooming, Song Lyrics, Stridercest - Freeform, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, bro's gentle?? wow, dick piercings, i mean not entirely but dave's a painslut so whatever, if something else needs to be tagged tell me, reference to past use of drugs, since it's incest, so it ended up fluffy and soft in the end, this is a smutty fluffy fic that i wrote at 3 in the morning, this was supposed to be super kinky but a certain song came on my playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deomai/pseuds/deomai
Summary: He tilted his head back, eyes locked on yours. Even through both your shades, you can feel his gaze. It burns.





	Smoke and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I didn't re-read through this, at all, so if it's hiccupy apologies. This was just a really self-indulgent blob at 3 in the morning but now its 5 am and I'm exhausted.

The aura of the dancefloor never fails to send spikes of energy coursing through your veins. 

The steady thump of a good beat throbs against your skin all the way down to your bones. 

Dark amber eyes usually catch on a few people down below your DJing set up, but no one’s captured your eyes tonight like that certain albino.

 

Dave finally hit twenty-one, so you finally agreed on letting him come with to your usual place of work. 

The kid is as clingy as he’s always been, and to you, he’s always been just that; a kid. 

Though tonight has your eyes lingering places you hadn’t wanted them to.

 

You got caught on his hips, mostly. They’re on the wider side, paired with a tiny little waist that gives him such a gorgeous figure. 

You know he hates it, but he’s got damn good genes from his mom. Though, he’s got his facial features from you, and that’s likely the only reason the kid passes for male. 

He’s not a kid anymore, though, and God is that painfully clear right now.

 

He sways, rocks his hips down against some nameless guy’s leg.

_ ‘Baby don’t make me rush, ‘cause I only wanna sip you slow.’ _

Your eyes drag on his thighs, how he’s still short enough that the guy’s leg is enough to press them apart fairly wide.

_ ‘And breathe you in like smoke.’ _

He originally said his outfit was a joke. Black thigh-highs, snug jean short-shorts that hug his ass really nicely, that old red hoodie that he cut into a crop-top, and those matching red sneakers.

_ ‘Won’t you let me watch you blow?’ _

He tilted his head back, eyes locked on yours. Even through both your shades, you can feel his gaze. It burns.

_ ‘Let me breathe you in like smoke?’ _

He knows you’re watching, too. As if to prove it, he’d rut his hips down on the guy’s leg. Knows you’re watching close enough to see how his breath hitches.

 

You glance at the clock. 

He had asked you to play this song last so that you could join him halfway through it. 

You took it as a joke, but now your gut is heavy in your body. 

Both in disgust that you want to bend your kid over, claim him in front of everyone; and also in anticipation to get your hands on him ‘cause no one said you were right in your mind, and if this isn’t proof you’re not you don’t know what is.

 

You have the rest of the playlist on auto, slide down from the booth and stride right on over to Dave. 

The guy doesn’t hesitate to back off the second you get your hands on those hips of Dave’s, tug his ass right up against your crotch. 

He practically trembles under your fingers, but that barely-there smirk outs him. Nervousness isn’t there, only excitement.

 

You’re starting to realize this kid knows all of your weak points. 

Every button he can press, he’s got you mapped out sexually because there haven’t ever been boundaries. 

Somewhere deep inside your mind you scream at yourself for it. 

Maybe if there were, he wouldn’t be trying to get to your cock.

 

Speaking of, you’re already throbbing. 

Just with the few rocks back against you, steady motion right in tune with the song, he’s gotten you harder than you’ve ever been without words. 

Without  _ more _ . You glide your hands down from his hips, to his thighs, but he pushes them off.

 

For a moment you’re concerned that everyone can see you two, everyone can see how you’re little whore of a kid is trying so hard to convince you to fuck him. 

Though you swiftly remember that everyone’s drunk, high out of their minds because this place you work is full of disgusting trash just like you. 

You smirk because even if Dave has you mapped out; he’s in your territory.

 

The song ends, and only then do you press him off your hips. Instead grab his waist, tug him to follow you. 

Behind the curtains, VIP area. You have to pay more to get back here, a lot more, and you have to be trusted. 

This was the real party. 

The illicit drugs, everything from weed to meth. 

You have no plans of letting him near anything other than weed, you’d never let him dirty his body like that. 

Never let him hurt and itch for a hit. You’ll let him hurt and itch for your cock, though.

 

You bring him past a few sets of dizzy, drug-dazed, whining and moaning people. 

His eyes catch on the couples, dance over how their bodies connect and glide together and he swallows heavy. 

You remember a certain conversation, that he’s still somehow innocent. You don’t understand with how good of a set-up he’s got. 

Looks aside, you love how sweet he is. You live for that hot attitude he’s got, how he’ll pout and get anyone wrapped around his finger with one pretty little smile.

 

He learned from the best, sure, but he definitely improved on your methods tenfold. 

He can convince anyone to sleep with him, just like you can, but he can convince them to  _ worship  _ him. 

Which you have full plans on doing.

 

Once you’re seated on the leather sofa, beaded curtains barely hiding you two from anyone who passes by, Dave easily gets right onto your lap. 

Crawls close to you, rocking his hips down against you and draws the most erotic noise you’ve ever heard drip from his lips. 

The throb in your jeans has nothing to do with the music anymore.

 

Your hands fly to his hips, shove him down to push you both as close as you can with all those dumb clothes in the way. 

His back arches, breath hitches. 

Your brain is soaring like the best kind of high simply because he’s so ridiculously sensitive. 

He always has been, you’d accidentally made his face flush plenty of times before with just a pat on the thigh, hug too low. 

You wonder if he’s just this sensitive because he wants you. The thought is horrifically arousing.

 

“Wait,” 

He breathes against your lips, and you’re not sure when he got close enough to be brushing against them. 

His next move catches you off guard, he abandons his shades. 

You follow right after him, and the lock of your eyes makes you swim in red. 

That’s all it takes for you to slam him down against the sofa underneath yourself, hands hooking on those snug shorts and tugging them right off him. 

His face has flushed, legs spread wide between your hips.

 

It’s so good. Such a gorgeous sight already. 

He’s wet enough you can slip your finger against his underwear and feel it. 

You slide your finger up, press just enough to give teasing pressure against his hole. 

That’s enough for him to push his hips down, try to convince you to fuck him through his clothes and your libido is skyrocketing.

 

“ _ Bro _ ,” His breath hitches. 

“so wet. Please.” 

You lean down, take the skin of his neck between your teeth and bite hard. 

He cries out, a mix of pain and pleasure, and you feel eyes on both of you from across the room. 

You can’t blame the two girls watching so close, your baby sounds too beautiful not to listen to.

 

Your eyes refocus on Dave, his thighs shaking around you. 

There’s little tears in his eyes, but you give no apologies for biting him. 

Merely push his hoodie up, bringing his binder up and off him with it. 

You’re gentle with it, put it where you’ll be sure to find it. Then you’re right back on him, rocking your hips against him as you take a nipple into your mouth, brush your tongue against the metal stud going through it before giving a suck. 

He keens, he fucking  _ keens  _ and you’re drowning in his noises.

 

You’ve never been this turned on, never wanted to take it slow, never wanted to get someone to cum so many times they beg for a break. 

You want everyone to see him like this. Writhing under you, rambling out pleas for you to fuck him. Oh, wait, he’s saying something different. 

You take your attention off possessive thoughts long enough to listen to him.

 

“Will you cum inside, daddy?” He looks a little nervous, a little unsure of himself. 

He had asked you once why you refused to let him ever call you that, and it looks like he remembered what you said. 

Little shit. 

“I’ll fuck y’womb full of my cum, baby boy, anything you want, just keep talkin’ to me like that.” You growl against his skin.

 

His nervousness is gone just like that, instead, he’s right back to rutting his hips down against you. 

You lean back from him, bring your gloved hands over his body, grope his breasts and rub your thumbs over pierced nipples. His eyes are locked on your’s, 

“Dirk,” It’s such a pretty moan of your name, sending jolts right to where you connect to him. Your palms, fingers, hips, and crotch.

 

Somehow your name turns you on way more than ‘daddy’ ever has, which is weird. ‘Cause usually your name is a boner killer. 

No, not when he says it. Not when he says it like that. 

Roxy will kill you if she ever finds out about this, but fucking hell you don’t give a shit.

 

Instead, you’re tugging his underwear off now, and once they’re out of the way Dave spreads his legs just a little wider, biting his lip and just giving you every ‘please do’ vibe he can. 

It’s a damn good look on him, and as bad as you want to feel his wet heat around your dick you’re gonna hold off to get him to squirm on your fingers. 

Get him to cum at least once.

 

His breath is uneven, hitching and lost to his little moans as you slide your hands against his thighs, hips, brushing teasingly close to his pussy but never touching. 

“Dirk, please.” You smirk, he noticed it got you. 

You’re reminded yet again that your kid, beautiful boy, is the only person alive who  _ knows  _ you. Knows your weaknesses, been there when you fell apart, stayed even when you hurt him. 

You’ll do anything he asks of you. You’re going to make him feel above the world, spoil him rotten as you make him cum as many times as he asks you to.

 

“Safeword.” You say to him quick. 

He grabs the popped collar of your shirt, tugs you down against him and brushes your lips together. 

“Cal.” He says simply, and you almost laughed but found him bringing you into a heated and heavy kiss. 

Your first kiss with him, his first kiss with you. You kiss him hungrily, finally push one finger into his soaked pussy and he whines against you. Rocks his hips down against him.

 

He’s loose enough you can go ahead and slide in a second, but your fingers are bigger than his and thick, so even though you can tell he’s stretched himself to probably two of his; two of your’s is snug and he’s shaking. You find it addicting how pleasure makes him just  _ shake _ . 

Stumble over his words and whimper. You know how he acts when he’s hurting, and this definitely isn’t it. 

This is new, a new side of him and you’re taking your time to remember every single detail of him. How he feels, how hot it is to have him stretched even just on your fingers.

 

The pretty boy’s arousal is dripping down your hand, the little virgin so quick to wind. 

You break the kiss to speak to him. 

“My li’l whore gunna cum just like that?” You growl in his ear and this time when he moans his voice breaks into a squeak as squeezes around your fingers. 

 

“Mh… Pretty baby. I’ll train y’to be the perfect cock sleeve. Won't let you go far, bend you over the futon anytime you’re showin’ off like that. Fuck you until you remember you’re  _ mine _ .” 

You had started to steadily pump your fingers in and out of him, thumb rubbing his clit. 

He’s shaking so hard. Face bright red. 

“I’m- fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m gonna cum, ah god. No, no, I don’t wanna stop. I don’t…! No!” 

He’s begging to keep it going like you’ll stop if he cums. 

You’re smirking like a demon, crook your fingers to hit where you have a good feeling his most sensitive spot is.

 

_ Bingo _ .

 

His back arches up off the seat, head throws back and nails dig into your shoulders as he fucks himself on your fingers, sobs out your name. 

It’s everything you imagined and more. So, so much more attractive. 

He looks like an angel, you can imagine him having big wings spread out as he cums like this. 

“You’re my angel, baby, sweet slut. Y’want my cock, now? I ain’t nearly done with you.” He doesn’t even give himself time to come down before he begs out a ‘yes’ and ‘please’. 

What a polite little thing, asking so nice to be filled.

 

He deserves his reward, you hum. 

Tug your fingers out of his wetness and instead to your jeans. Unbuttoned, unzipped. 

Pushed down your hips enough with your underwear to slide your cock free. 

His eyes are glued to it, just a little wide. His mouth is gaped, and you’ve gotta remember to ask him to suck you off sometime. 

“What is it, baby?” You hum at him like you don’t know.

 

“Huge.” Dave breathes it out in such a precious way, inexperience shining. 

You give your cock a slow rub, get it to throb in your grip and he whimpers. 

You find slim pale fingers reaching down, sliding over your Jacob’s ladder. He shivers, slides his thumb over the head and this time you’re the one who’s breath hitches. 

Something clicks in that boy, he sits right up and presses you down into the sofa instead, shoves your jeans and boxers down just a bit more on your thighs instead, before he gets up and straddles you.

 

You’re grinning ear to ear, now. Dick throbbing heavy at what he’s doing. 

There it is, that cocky side of him. 

You finally got it out, just took a little stutter of your breath. 

“You remind me of a dog in a rut.” He purrs at you, the odd little flick of a tease on his tone is something unusual but familiar all the same. 

“Yeah?” You coo at him in a mocking way, before he settles down on your cock between his folds and rocks against it. 

Not letting you enter him, but sure as hell letting his slick drip on you and the head of your dick catch on his clit. He tries so hard not to keen, not to break his little stage persona. You huff heavy through your nose, and honestly, he’s only managing to get hotter.

 

“Yeah, mutt. You came over to me, pulled me against you like you were begging to get your cock in me. Practically begging me to follow you, drooling with every noise I let out. You’re miserable, pitiful, disgusting but I’ll be sweet and let you cum. Let you fuck me, fill my womb with your cum. You already bit me, marked me up, your teeth feel good.” 

He’s been keeping up those slow rocks of his hips, settling back into the person he was on the dance floor.

 

If you were physically capable of getting harder, you would. He’s using everything he knows, inexperience is there but it only makes it comfortably endearing. 

“Do you want me?” He asks, lets you drag your fingers up his body, trace around a nipple, across those prominent collar bones, up his neck over his pulse, jaw, and finally to trace over his plump lips. 

“Need you, baby boy, need you to be my cock slut.” You say to him honestly. 

He opens his mouth for your fingers, sucking and licking between them like the good boy you raised.

 

Maybe you groomed him for this without meaning to. 

Nothing has ever happened before now. You don’t know why you snapped, don’t know why he’s finally aching to have you even if it means people see him nude. 

Usually so insecure of his body, his perfect body. He’s skinny but he’s got such a good ass, such amazing hips. You can’t wait on him anymore. You think he’s waiting on your approval, anyways. 

You slide your free hand down, gently nudge his hips up. The other slides out of his mouth, fingers sliding to the base of your cock to hold it steady. Nudge the head between his slit, press just slightly against his hole.

 

You look up at him, a silent request for permission. He gives it, absolutely gives it as he sinks his own hips down onto you. 

Your eyes are glued to where his body spreads to take you, thick and long as your dick slides into his pretty pussy. 

You love him. 

His movements stutter, your eyes shoot up to him in worry, fear. He’s got a look of surprise, before it melts into the sweetest smile he’s ever given you. 

“I love you, too, Dirk.”

 

Hands find a tight grip on his hips, jerk him down on your cock and he chokes on a whimper, this one is of pain and you almost shoosh him until you realize he’s into it. The safeword isn’t muttered, so you do it again. 

Force him to take every inch of your cock. 

There’s just a little blood, his eyes squeeze shut and his nose crinkles. He’s still relaxed, even after finally having been deflowered. You slowly rock your hips up against him now, sit up enough to hold him close.

 

Smooth your hands down his sides, up his back, whisper sweet apologies to him. 

He clings onto you, not in much pain but the discomfort is obvious. 

“Just move me at your own pace, Dave, I got you. I got you. It’ll feel so good, I’ll rock into you until it does.” You whisper at him, he buries his face into your neck, slowly begins to rock his hips with your’s. 

It takes him a good while of being slow like this, you forgot how affectionate he was for a moment, before he starts up that little song of breathless moans again.

 

You nip at his jaw, the shell of his ear, grunt softly against it. 

That makes him push his hips down, and you return it with a steady rock up into him. 

He leans back, panting hard and locks eyes with you again. Sweat has his hair sticking to his forehead, eyes hazy as he lifts his hips and pushes them back down. 

You groan, it’s the most movement you’ve gotten aside from pushing into him earlier.

 

He’s shaking, but now it’s mostly in his hands. Still aching, you’re sure. 

You appreciate his try at keeping his persona up, but you carefully lay him back down, continue to rock into him. 

“Fall apart, baby. Won’t let nobody hurt y’no more. Moan for me, sweetheart. Feel me in you? Focus on it, match your breathin’ with how we move. Inhale when I move back.” 

You instruct him softly, hold yourself up with one arm and use your other hand to affectionately pet him. He’s visibly grateful to you, nuzzling against your hand.

 

It’s not like you haven’t seen it before, the way he started to cry. 

You’ve had it happen plenty. A combo of good dick, a hunger for affection, and people letting all their emotions pour out. 

However, you’ve never cared before. 

Now, you find it beautiful. Beautiful to watch him cry but smile at you, look so pleased as you speed up just a little. You say it again, but this time you’re aware of it, 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” He breathes out, and you fuck him slowly. Fuck him easy and soft.

 

This wasn’t what you had planned when you brought him back here, it feels like a slightly more kinky version of making love, as nerdy and gay as that sounds. Somehow, you love it. 

You’re on top of the world. Flying so high, watching his hips rock down against you, his torso heaving with his shaky breaths.

 

You’re still stupidly hard, ridiculously turned on, but you feel connected to him in the strangest ways. 

You’ve never loved someone before. Never knew someone you could show yourself to. 

You move down, suck gentle hickies into his skin now, but it’s also an excuse to hide your own damp face. 

Dave holds your close, thighs shaking as he lets out an easy breath. 

“I love you so much.” He whispers to you, cards his fingers through your hair.

 

It stays just like that, slow and easy, and you feel him squeezing around your cock. Your breath catches in your throat. 

You rock up into him, the tip of your dick brushes against his cervix and the tiny spike of pain from the pressure on it only makes him hum and shiver. 

You smooth a hand against his cheek, and he leans into your touch as he lets out the most beautiful moan of your name, cums hard and easy around your cock.

 

You’re seconds behind him, orgasm pulsing through you in easy waves as your cum fills him in thick ropes. 

You keep rocking slow, and he lets you and squeezes around you to milk every drop. 

You love him so much, your baby boy. 

Perfect little thing he is.

 

You slowly pull out of him once you’re both steadier in the breathing department, slide your hands against his side again with a soft apology for any aches he might have later. 

He rubs his face dry of tears, before gently wiping your’s away. He gives another of those sweet smiles. 

“You know it’s okay, so worth it. Felt a little weird, at first, you getting so soft on me. Thank you.” His words squeeze your heart. 

“Don’t thank someone for spoiling you like you deserve, li’l man.” You whisper back.

 

You grab the nearby box of tissues, clean him up as good as you can for now and then carefully help him back into his clothes. 

Gentle with every touch. 

“C’mere.” He’s a whole foot shorter than you, more genes from Roxy, so he still can easily tuck himself onto your back. 

Hold onto you with your hands carefully settled under his thighs. You gently lead him out, those two girls from earlier coo something about it being sweet.

 

Dave looked so content, chin sat on your shoulder with a still flushed face but sleeping so sound. 

The boy always had nightmares, so it’s good to see him so peaceful. You’re careful not to wake him up as you ease him into the passenger seat of your truck, close the door as soft as you can after buckling him in. 

You made sure not to drink tonight, you wouldn’t dare if Dave was going to be in the car with you.

 

He’s leaning against the door, snoozing softly. You can’t help but let your eyes linger on him as you just sit in your seat for a good while. 

The sweet boy who gave you his heart and soul has given you his body, every part of him. 

You let out a heavy breath, laugh quietly. 

He even got you to cry during sex. 

To use mushy terms. 

To love someone. 

You can’t stand how amazing he is, really. You certainly don’t understand why he chose you. 

He’s an angel, gifted to _you_. Someone who deserves nothing.

 

That night when you get home and tuck him into bed, you’re right there with him. 

Holding him close to your body. He’s so nice to wake up to, with that little smile on his face. 

“Morning, Bro.” He presses a kiss against your cheek, rests your foreheads together.

 

Dave is your angel, and you will try everything in your power to make him smile. 

Even as you feel your sanity dwindling, he keeps you held together. 

Clears the smoke and puts out the fire of rage in your soul. 

Melts you into nothing more than a happy, loving man.

 

He’s your son, your lover, and you’ll do anything for him.

**Author's Note:**

> * I have comment moderation on, so send hate if you wanna but I'll just delete it. Idgaf all the tags are there.  
> * I do not want any criticism on this work since this is a 3 am rough draft if anything. So obviously it's not the best work.  
> * I hate canon Bro Strider, he's a piece of scum trash that deserves to be burned alive. This is not an attempt of ignoring the horrible things he's done. This is entirely a self-indulgent fic with a ridiculously head-canoned Bro Strider who's probably way more like Dirk than Bro.
> 
> \---
> 
> if you enjoyed the story do share! i love you guy's feedback about what you liked most about it so i can stronger imply that into future works.  
> thanks so much for reading this far! it means so much to me.


End file.
